Due to increase in demand for image service-related content, image compression technology is widely used in various industrial fields such as a smart phone, a video conference, a surveillance camera, image archiving, a black box, or a high resolution TV. As one example, H. 264 standard, which is one of image compression standards, is commonly developed by the Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG) of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) and the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) of the International Organization for Standardization (ISO), which are an international moving picture standardization group, and is currently widely used in the field of image compression technology.
Nowadays, the High-Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard having a higher compression rate than the H.264 standard has been developed, and the HEVC standard is general-purpose moving picture encoding technology that may be used in various image compression systems and various environments. The HEVC is advantageous for high speed processing through high speed algorithm, but has high hardware complexity.